


Birthdays!

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The team are trying to figure out what to buy Tosh for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to experiment from time to time.
> 
> A/N: This is for zazajb who got me into these. Thank you for saving my sanity.

  
The four of them had been holed up in the conference room for the last two hours trying to decide what to buy Tosh for her birthday. They had all suggested different things and none of them could agree which one to get her. Owen had suggested a bracelet, Gwen a watch, Ianto a bunch of red roses and Jack a Spa break. They had all come to the conclusion that the only way to decide what to get was to write their suggestions on a piece of paper and put them folded up into a mug and Jack would then draw one out and that would be what they bought her. Just as they were about to draw out the present the rift alarm went off.

“Tosh, what do we have?” shouted Jack from the stairs.

“Not sure yet Jack, it’s not very clear, I’m trying to get a fix on it for you.”

“As soon as you can then Tosh please, we’re heading for the SUV and send the co-ordinates through when you get them, and this time make sure the route is free of road works!”

“That’s easy Jack, they’re just outside the Tourist Information office.  So you don’t need to take the vehicle, and I’m sure there’ll not be any road works between here and the Office.”

“Oh, right. Well Ianto you’re with me and Gwen, Owen you stay here until we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Right Jack, do you want us to carry on with the assignment you gave us in the conference room?”

“No, we’ll wait until we get back and then we can decide what each of us is doing.”

“Jack, have I missed something? Should I have been in the conference room with you?”

“No Tosh, it’s ok, it’s just something that UNIT wanted to know and Owen was the best person for the job. You know medical stuff?”

“Oh, right.”

Jack and Ianto made their way to the Tourist Information office, both their guns drawn at the ready not knowing what to expect. Reaching the office they found no one there. Jack suggested Ianto go to the right side of the door as he went to the left. Opening the door slowly so as not to frighten away the intruder, Jack peered out and was surprised to find a small box outside.

Picking it up he took it into the office. There was a note attached to it. It read _For Toshiko, have a great birthday, enjoy your present as I know Jack and the rest of them will have forgotten. See you next time I visit. The Doctor._

Jack smiled and Ianto looked at him questioningly. “What’s that and what have you got to smile about?”

“Trust him not to forget!”

“Him, who?”

“The Doctor. He’s just dropped off a present for Tosh for her birthday, thinking the rest of us will forget it. Hey shall we see what he’s brought her?”

“No Jack, that’s Tosh’s present she would go mad if she knew we’d looked at it already.”

“Oh ok, you’re a spoil sport.” Said Jack as he looked at Ianto with those puppy dog eyes that he knew his lover wouldn’t be able to resist.

“And don’t go looking at me like that, it won’t work this time. It’s only a couple of days before her birthday you can wait until then. But if you want to try those eyes on me later when everyone has gone home….well who knows what will happen!”

Jack went to grab hold of his Welshman but Ianto was quicker on this occasion. Smiling Ianto raced back down into the Hub with the present  with Jack hot on his heels.

“Hey tea boy stop with your kiss chase, I haven’t eaten yet!”

“Gee thanks Owen, and I thought you wanted to join in.” grinned Jack as they came to an abrupt standstill at Tosh’s workstation.

“What have you got there Ianto?”

“It’s the result of that rift activity a few minutes ago. Looks like you’ve got an early birthday present.”

“Oooo great, who’s it from?”

“Look for yourself” as Ianto handed her the box.

“Trust the Doctor not to forget, unlike some other people I could think of.”

“Hey it’s not your birthday for another couple of days, who says we haven’t got you anything.”

“Look Jack, I know you remember. Last year you had to be reminded by me the day before and all I got was a lousy bunch of flowers.”

“Oi they were expensive!”

“Yeah Owen I believe you. So what have you guys got me this year?”

“What and spoil the surprise. No way, you’ll have to wait until the day.”

“Does that mean that you haven’t bought anything yet then Gwen?”

“I didn’t say that, anyway must get on with my reports, Jack needs them all clear by the end of the day.”

Tosh put the box into the top drawer of her desk and went back to monitoring the rift and writing a programme that would detect any anomalies earlier.

Jack, Ianto and Owen went back to the conference room to decide on what they were going to buy Tosh. Jack folded up the pieces of paper and put them into a mug. Ianto shook them up and Jack delved into the mug and extracted one.

“Ok, so what is it that we’re buying her this year?” questioned Owen.

“It’s….a watch.”

“Right, who do we give the responsibility to for going to buy it?” asked Ianto.

“Thank you Yan, are you volunteering?”

“Well it certainly won’t be you will it Jack, you don’t even buy me roses do you?”

“Erm….guilty as charged my love, but what do you say I make up for it tonight.”

“Oh please….that’s too much information for my delicate ears.”

Jack threw the piece of paper at Owen and all three of them burst out laughing. Just at that moment the door opened and Gwen and Tosh walked in with a tray of Danish pastries and their mugs steaming with coffee.

“We thought you guys could do with some stimulation what with all the hard work you’ve been doing this morning!”

“Oh, me and Yan will get lots of stimulation tonight won’t we my love?”

Ianto blushed and he knew the reaction that his blushing would have on Jack. He looked across at his Captain and he noticed Jack’s smile. Ianto could feel himself reacting also. Hoping that the others hadn’t seen he pulled his chair further under the conference table as he could feel himself becoming hard. He would have to sort Jack out later, and that he thought was a promise not a threat.

“Boys, boys, do you mind. We don’t want to know about your sex life thank you so much, we are too young to know what you mean!” exclaimed Gwen grinning in the process.

“Ok let’s get back to work, things to do places to go hey Yan? Gwen just before you go can I have a word please?”

“No problem Jack, what’s the matter?”

Jack waited for the others to leave, “just to let you know, the present that was pulled out of the mug was the watch. Your idea I do believe?”

“That’s great Jack, I know just the one she’s been after for a long time. If you don’t mind I’d like to go and get it on the way home from work today.”

“Ianto will be pleased, he thinks he’s been given the task of buying it. I’ll let you go and break the news to him.”

“Thanks Jack.” Gwen said as she bounded out of the conference room to find Ianto.

She found him down in the archives and he hugged her when she told him he’d been let off the hook from getting the present. “And you can wipe that smile off your face as well Mr Jones, I’m sure we’ll find something else for you to do.”

Jack watched as Gwen embraced his young lover and wished it was he who was giving Ianto the hug. He continued to watch as Gwen left and Ianto carried on sorting out the files. Jack could sit and watch him all day, but he knew if he did he would never get any work done. He decided to go and join Ianto down in the archives.

“Yan, come here.”

“Why cariad what can I do for you?”

“Mmmmm well I could think of a lot of things, but this will do for starters.”

Jack pulled Ianto towards him and locked lips with his young lover, their tongues finding one another and duelling for supremacy. Instead of letting go of Ianto, Jack held on tightly. Ianto looked at his lover and was immediately lost in those blue grey eyes, not wanting to let go.

“Let’s send the others home early, Gwen will have time to get Tosh’s present and we can finish what we’ve just begun.”

“Mmmm I like the sound of that cariad.”

Jack went back to the others and told them to go whilst Ianto went down to their room and waited for his lover to arrive.

 

End


End file.
